Chaud's a father?
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Chaud has been missing for a few months. Lan and the others were worried, but even more so when he and Maylu investigate a copter wreck. they find Chaud and a little girl calling him poppa. read to find out where Chaud has been and about the girl, Sayako calling him poppa all the time.


I just thought of this story. Hope you like it

Ch. 1

Lan walked through a forest with Maylu. They heard a crash somewhere in here and went to investigate. Looking up, they could see the fiery smoke getting closer. That told them that they were getting closer to the wreck.

"Ah! This isn't good," Lan almost yelled that once he got to the wreckage. A red helicopter had crashed and only one person was seen out of the wreck but he wasn't moving.

"Lan, I'll help that guy, see if anyone else was on board," Maylu told him as she ran over to the guy on the ground.

"Alright," Lan said as he stomped on some flames he saw on the ground. He pulled his headband down to his mouth and nose so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke as he searched the helicopter.

"Is anyone in here!?" Lan hollered. He heard a painful groan as well as a little girl's voice.

"Come on, please! Don't leave me, poppa!" the girl's voice begged.

"Hey! I'm here to help!" Lan found the girl and gasped at who she referred to as poppa. As well as the fact that this guy had been missing for a good few months. "Chaud!"

Chaud was pinned under some of the metal from the helicopter. A metal pole had fallen on his arm with a huge chunk of metal on his back, so close to his head. Chaud let out a painful groan as he struggled to look up from where he was.

"L-Lan?" Chaud choked out, coughing a bit. The girl looked back at Lan, now begging for his help. Lan didn't waste any more time with being stunned and ran over to Chaud. He was able to get the metal helicopter pieces off of Chaud and move him just in time. Another metal piece fell off the helicopter.

Lan wrapped one of Chaud's arms around his neck to carrying him out of the wreck. The girl stayed close to Chaud with tears in her eyes.

"Maylu! Maylu, call my dad!" Lan hollered.

"Huh?" Maylu turned around to see Lan carrying Chaud. "Chaud!" She got on her P.E.T. and called Lan's dad.

_"__Maylu. What's up?" Dr. Hikari asked, appearing on her P.E.T. screen._

"A helicopter crashed and Chaud was on it. He's hurt and there's a little girl here too. We need an emergency copter here now," Maylu told him as calm as she could.

_"__Understood," Dr. Hikari said as he hung up._

Lan and Maylu went off away from the wreckage as it started to rain on them. They found a nearby cave. Dark, but safe from the pounding needles as they waited for the copter.

"Chaud? Chaud, wake up," Lan said softly as he placed him gently on the ground and leaned him against the cave wall. Chaud's hair had grown out a bit. Down to his lower back to be exact. His clothes were completely torn up and beyond dirty. Blood had stained a few areas as well.

Chaud groaned lightly as he opened his eyes. He looked to the side to see Lan. Looking to the other side to see Maylu and the girl.

"What… happened…?" Chaud asked, softly. He suddenly winced and grabbed his arm.

"Poppa, please. You need to rest," the girl told him in a worry tone. She went to the cave's mouth and got a rag wet from the rain. Coming back over to Chaud, she cleaned up his face a bit.

"Poppa?" Maylu asked, confused. She looked at Chaud with a questionable look on her face.

"I'll… tell you… later…" Chaud told her, weakly. Maylu nodded as they suddenly heard a helicopter coming their way.

"Lan! Maylu! You there!?" someone shouted on a megaphone on the copter. Lan went outside and waved his hands in the air. The person on the helicopter saw Lan. He landed as Lan went back inside the cave.

"Come on, guys. Famous is here to get us," he told them. He helped Chaud stand up as the copter touched down.

"NO!" the girl shouted in fear. "No, I won't go on another one!"

"Lan. Can I have my hand back a minute?" Chaud asked, looking at the girl.

"You sure you can stand right now on your own?" Lan asked back.

"A few minutes maybe," Chaud said as Lan let go of him. He limped over to the girl and placed a hand on her head. "I'll be right here. These are people I know well. They wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Poppa?" the girl looked up at Chaud, tears rolling down her face. She hugged him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's get out of this place," Chaud told her softly. "Sayako." Sayako nodded as Lan helped Chaud get out to the copter. The girls got in once the boys got in.

"Oh, my word," Famous gasped in shock, seeing the condition Chaud was in. He placed him on a medical bed that was in the copter and fastened him in. Chaud's P.E.T. fell out of his pocket all banged up. Lan held onto it before sitting down.

Once the others got fastened in, Famous took off. Back to Sci-lab. It took a good few hours to get back to the lab. During the trip back, Chaud softly talked to Sayako so she wouldn't be so scared about flying. Lan and Maylu were confused about what was going on right now, but figured out that those two must've been together for a long time if this is happening.

Famous landed the helicopter in front of Sci-lab. Dr. Hikari and some other scientists stood by. The engine shut down as Famous brought Chaud out.

"He needs medical attention, sir," Famous told Dr. Hikari.

"Over here!" said a paramedic from the side. Famous walked over to the doctor as Sayako went with him just to be near Chaud.

"Poppa…" Sayako didn't want to leave Chaud's side for anything.

"Poppa?" Famous asked. "What's all that about?" Sayako only looked at Chaud as the doctors cleaned him up before proceeding with stitching up his wounds. Once they were done, they put him in their van.

"Poppa!" Sayako got in the truck as well, before anyone could say anything. The truck pulled away with the sirens on, speeding back to the hospital.

"Lan, do you know what happened?" Dr. Hikari asked his son.

"Nope. Chaud said he'd explain later. Which told me… when he regains enough strength. All I know is that a helicopter crashed and we found him in it," Lan explained.

"The pilot was dead," Maylu told him.

"I see," Dr. Hikari sighed. "We'll just have to wait for Chaud to feel better to know the details of where he's been all this time… and what's with the girl calling him poppa?" Lan just shrugged, nervously chuckling. He gave him Chaud's P.E.T. so he could get to work with fixing it and helping Protoman. Hopefully he was still in there and okay.

…

Please review


End file.
